


Interrupted

by Anamaric17



Category: Law & Order: UK
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anamaric17/pseuds/Anamaric17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Matt is having a "hard time" at work thinking about how he got interrupted this morning from his daily routine with Alesha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> so sorry for the weird format...it pushes everything to the side. 
> 
> I'll try to fix it if people find it annoying.

Ronnie was talking and the case was important but Matt was too busy glaring daggers at his partner.

Earlier:

_"Matt! The door!" Alesha panted through kisses as Matt took his t shirt off her small frame. His hands massaging her sides and her long, curly hair getting in his line of vision. She bit her lip as he bent to kiss her neck, being careful not to bruise like he did last night. There were other reasons besides the cold that she wore scarves now these days._

"I'm sure they will get the hint and leave." Matt said sliding a hand down to her stomach. Alesha closed her beautiful brown eyes and he had to moment to etch her beautiful features in his mind before his phone started ringing incessively.

"Damn!" Matt groaned as he kissed Alesha two more times and felt her tiny hands rubbing his back.

"Just take it Matt." She said still panting and he nodded feeling a bit angry with who ever was on the phone.

"Yeah!" Matt all but yelled in the phone. Alesha giggled seeing him all worked up and then she whispered that she was going to start some breakfast. She kissed his left ear before slipping the shirt back on and leaving the room.

"Matty! I'm at the front door and you know I hate waiting for you. I say get up Sunshine!"

"Seriously Ronnie it is only six in the morning! Plus, you have bloody timing, mate." Matt said looking down at his now tenting pajama pants. He laid down on the bed sighing. The smell of Alesha all around him not at all helping him out. She smelled like lavender and spice.

"Shit! Is Alesha there...I uh...I'm come back. I didn't know mate." Ronnie said actually sounding sorry.

"It's fine she's up now, thanks to you. No chance I'll have anything besides eggs and sausages this morning." Matt said sounding like he was close to pouting.

"Matty, I am sorry. I just got some new leads and thought we could get a jump on things. I'll have better timing next time."

"Yeah Yeah. See you later." Matt said clicking off and going downstairs hoping Alesha wouldn't mind showering together.

Present:

Matt sighed flicking a pencil against his pad of paper. He had wrote her name three times on it before he scratched it out. He circled the one that replaced the Philips with Devlin.

"Matt you listening?" Ronnie said pointing at a shady looking character sketch a witness from their latest case had drawn. The man was tall and had a dark brown beard and piercing green eyes. He could be anybody.

"I'm listening. The only man that fits that description and who was in the vicinity of the mugging at the time was a Chris Tomlin who works two blocks down. You want us to get a warrant and search his residence." Matt said sounding bored even though it was a solid lead.

"Yup. Thought maybe your were still sulking about not getting to "play" this morning." Ronnie said smirking.

"Shut up." Matt said and threw the pencil at his partner who ducked and laughed before the two went to get the warrant.

 

Later on that day:

Matt was still running a bit high strung after the day was over. Tomlin was clean and they were back to square one. Turns out he actually had a twin who was a bit mental and a petty criminal on top of that. Tomorrow they were going to hunt around for him. Only trouble was he was homeless and could be anywhere.

Matt flopped down in his chair and rubbed a hand over his eyes. He felt tired but he was still meeting up with Alesha tonight and so he decided a short nap was in order. She would be in court for another hour so he had time.

An hour and a half later...

"Matt, love wake up." Alesha's voice said from above him.

"Alesha?" He said groggily and rubbing his blue eyes. He cracked one open to see her leaning over him with a gentle smile on her lips. Her beautiful curls hanging inches from his face, and her perfume whiffing around her. She was like an angel.

"Yup. You were snoring. I would hate to wake you but I really just wanna go home. Are you still coming over tonight?" She said a bit hopeful.

"Yeah of course, 'Lesh." He said wrapping his hand in her curls and placing his other hand around her waist. The sudden touch made her gasp a bit and then she was sitting in his lap. She kissed him and he groaned a bit remembering how every needy and wanton he was all day.

"Good. You know I sleep better with you there." She whispered against his lips before pressing for a more detailed kiss. Matt complied opening his mouth and closing his eyes when their tongues touched. Alesha squirmed some more in his lap and he could smell lavender coming off her in waves. She smelled and felt so damn good, and he was getting harder and harder by the minute.

"Wait. Alesha wait." He panted pulling away so they could both breathe. Alesha nuzzled her nose in to his neck placing soft butterfly kisses against the base of his throat.

"Mmm...take me home Matthew. I don't think I can wait for you much longer. I mean, we did get interrupted this morning." Alesha whispered licking the shell of his ear before pulling on his thick hair a little.

"Oh god, love! You keep this up and we won't make it out of this damn chair." Matt said almost pleading with her. Alesha rubbed herself against him once then again.

"Take me then Matt. Show me how much you want it." Alesha said looking him right in the eyes. Matt felt his heart beat speed up and his cock pulse in his trousers.

"Seriously! Here...now? Alesha what about-"

"We are the only ones on this floor besides James, and he won't come looking for me. Besides...the door is locked." She offered as she started to take off her shirt. Matt didn't need to be told twice. He busied himself helping to get rid of her shirt but asked her to keep the skirt on. She obliged but only if he would eat her out in her living room for a while once they got home. Matt promised he would.

No too long after that, Matt had Alesha's panties off and was free of his pants and trousers. She looked him in the eyes as they connected.

"Oh Matthew! Yes!" She said almost whimpering. Matt grinned up at her swirling his hips.

"Shh...'Lesh! Don't wanna be too noisy do we." He whispered before he pulled her neck close enough to bite it. She grabbed his shoulder and dug her nails in.

"Sorry...forgot." She said through a moan. Matt kissed her hard before he whispered how much he wanted her. He told her she was beautiful over and over until she was mumbling his name like a chant.

"Alesha...baby come on. Come for me love." He said groaning as he got closer feeling her walls squeezing around him. Her thighs shaking and her back starting to sweat. She moaned and laid her head against his shoulder trying to hold in her screams.

"Matt...Oh Matt! I-I'm...Oh Matt I love you!" She said almost screaming as she bit into his shoulder and held on to him like she would fly apart if she didn't.

Matt's heart was near to bursting as she said those magic words and feeling her come apart around him sent him joining her. He came groaning soon after pressing their bodies as close as possible and she squeaked a bit probably from aftershocks.

They stayed cuddling for a while and catching their breathes. Matt was still thinking about what she said in the throes of passion as he placed kisses against her breast. Their eyes met and she pulled his head up kissing him deeply.

"Alesha, uh...you know I-I-"

"I shouldn't have said that huh? Please don't go all weird on me, Matt." She said shyly and making to get up. Matt stopped her and kissed her forehead before holding her face between his hands.

"I love you too, Alesha. I'll always love you so don't worry about me getting weird...now how about we get home and I'll uphold my promise to you." Matt said seeing her smile. He could feel Alesha relax and then they were kissing again.

"Ok and if we are lucky we won't get interrupted again." Alesha said smiling down at him. He touched her face before licking his lips.

"I'll kill Ronnie if he shows up at your flat." Matt said seriously. Alesha laughed and they got dressed and headed to her home. Matt was floating finally being able to have said those words to her, and he was really looking forward to pleasing her nonstop. Interruptions be damned.

 


End file.
